Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a file management method and a file management device, more particularly to a file management method and a file management device for television devices.
Related Art
For an ordinary family, the living room furnished with a smart television is the place where all family members get along with and most often interact with each other. Due to fast development of technologies, functions of a smart television are getting more powerful. Although usual smart televisions already have network connectivity functions, those apparatuses lack friendly user interfaces for the elderly to use. Thus, a smart television is still not as convenient in many aspects as a computer host is.
In addition, in past few years, many firms have introduced interactivity functions and applications between the smart television and the mobile device. However, hardware specifications of mobile products are diversified, and resolutions, supported decoding formats, and transmission capabilities of separate mobile devices are different. Therefore, there is still great room for improving user experience with respect to interactivity functions and applications in between.